Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.4 \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.4 \times 100\% = 40\%$ $ \dfrac{2}{2} \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ 40\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ 40\% \times 100\% = 40 \% $